


An Inquisition Poem

by WolfenWings



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfenWings/pseuds/WolfenWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a time when the world is imperiled<br/>The veil is breached; Demons threaten the land.<br/>When a Dalish is Andraste's Herald,<br/>She survives with the Wolf's mark on her hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Templars strained against their lyrium reins.  
Kirkwall was destroyed, it's leaders corrupt.  
Chantry's power kept the mages in chains.  
And the Circles angered, 'bout to erupt. 

Mages and the Templars fighting in corps  
And the innocents die , caught unawares.  
Opression and Hatred started this war  
So the Divine listened to all their prayers 

Conclave convened within Andraste's tomb,  
A chance for the hostilities to cease.  
And the final attempt to stop this doom,  
With Her sacrifice the last chance for peace. 

Then an explosion rips open the sky,  
Then the demons come, and the people die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Who's who of the Inqusition, part 1

Hero's chosen and formed friendships most dear  
Personal quests, but a singular goal.  
To bring hope to Thedas cowered by fear,  
And to seal the breach to make the world whole

A tatooed elf, the clan Lavellan's First.  
She escaped the tomb, survived in the Fade  
To fall out of the sky divine or cursed?  
Hope was renewed with the gesture she made.

Solas the elf, with worn clothes and bare feet,  
An apostate mage arrives in Haven;  
Freely he offers his knowledge complete  
Dreamer of the Fade, his head is shaven

Blackwall, Warden, who will run from his past  
He aspires to change, his heart steadfast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Who's who of the Inqusition, part 2

Cassandra the faithful, Divine's right hand  
With sword and shield, will avenge those who died.  
Varric the writer, with his chest-hair grand,  
Fights with cunning; Bianca by his side.

Dorian fights with knowledge of fashion,  
And strives to redeem Tevinter's madness.  
Cole will help, a spirit of Compassion,  
With word or dagger to end the sadness.

Master player of the Orlesian court,  
Viviane is loyal to Mage towers.  
Sara the Archer, who's arrows will thwart  
Breeches and baddies abuse of powers.

And The Iron Bull, a Quanari spy,  
Helped the Herald seal the breach in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something fun to try, not quite in Iambic Pentameter. I am not that talented.


End file.
